Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Tell me about this Annabeth," she requests, trying to get her mind off of Jason. "Maybe talking about her will help you remember." A kind of happiness that Reyna has rarely seen from Percy appears in his sea-green eyes as he smiles. "She was tough, smart, and called me a seaweed brain." Before MoA. Percabeth and Jayna. Oneshot.


**Guys, I have been having so much free time on my hands and have secretly been typing stuff up since I'm doing good in two of the four subjects I have. Yay! If I just work on my Econ. and French now...**

**Anyway, this one-shot takes place before MoA because that's how my mind rolls. I don't care if it's Jasper in the end; I'm a hardcore Jayna fan. There's Percabeth in this too, by the way. **

**After this one-shot, and if my teachers have an ounce of mercy in them, I can probably finish this future half-finished Jayna story that I have sitting in my computer for, like, months now. But we'll see. Hope this is Jayna and Percabeth to satisfy your demigod hearts for the moment. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HOO, then I would be famous and not be writing on fanfiction, now would I?**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

"You ready, Annabeth?" Jason Grace says, knocking on the door of Annabeth Chase's room.

He hears shuffling of feet, nose-blowing, and a click. "Come in," Annabeth says, her voice strained.

The Roman opens the door just a crack, and peeks through. The bed is unmade, and there's a pile of photos surrounding the nervous wreck before him. The Greek makes an effort to look normal, but the bags under abnormally red eyes don't help.

"What do you need, Jason?" Annabeth asks, trying to sound commanding, and like her old self, but even Jason can see through the mask.

"Leo wants you to help him navigate," he answers, glancing at the photos. "Is that...err...him?" he adds stupidly, not knowing how to _not _sound, well, stupid.

"Yeah," she replies quietly, picking a photo up. The son of Jupiter sees a boy with sea-green eyes wrapping his arms around her. "That's Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson. That name's been haunting him everywhere he goes. All of Camp Half-Blood knows his name, and he feels slight envy towards this guy, but he forces it away. After all, he needs to set an example, and that wasn't going to help.

"He'll remember you," he reassures her, sitting down on a chair. "From what I know, you were pretty important to him."

"But what if he's like you?" she says, biting her lip. Jason winces at the pain in her voice. It's similar to the one he hears in his dreams from a dark-haired beauty that he had only recently put a name to. What if Percy was like him? No memories, until the very end?

"It'll be fine," he tries again, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"What if...what if he doesn't remember me, and finds a Roman girl?" Annabeth whispers, a tear falling down her cheek.

The Roman winces again. Yes, what if. What if Percy had found a girl just like how Jason did? He didn't know. But, perhaps, maybe Percy has the same sinking feeling he feels whenever he spends too much time with Piper.

"At least you've got Piper to help you out," she says, trying to smile at him. "At least one of us will get a happy ending." The blonde girl looks at Jason, a bit of light enters in her eyes. "She's an amazing girl, Jason. You're lucky."

Jason chuckles bitterly, and Annabeth looks at him strangely. "Lucky my _podex_," he mutters, his fingers tracing the last four lines of his tattoo.

"What do you mean?" The Greek asks, her grey eyes burning with curiosity.

Jason sighs heavily, rubbing his temples. "I might have someone waiting for me back home," he responds finally, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Were you guys..." She lets the sentence drop because she can see the answer in his eyes. Annabeth wonders if Percy would have the same answer too when she sees him again, and she chokes back a sob.

"Kind of, yes," Jason says, homesickness washing over him. He misses Dakota and Bobby, his fellow pranksters. He remembers the flamingo incident, and the videos they made. He misses Gwen, with her determination to get them to quit drinking Kool-Aid. But most of all, he misses Reyna, his unofficial girlfriend, and his best friend of three years. He sees those disapproving brown eyes, and the long, glossy braid that used to whip him in the face every time she was mad at him.

Jason stiffens, remembering that a Roman must not be weak, and flashes Annabeth a supportive smile. "It'll be fine," he repeats, walking towards the door. "Leo will need you in ten," he says over his shoulder before shutting her door.

Leaning on the wall, Jason closes his sky blue eyes and wonders what's happening back home with Reyna.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Reyna freezes, her brown eyes darting towards the door. She shoves the photos under her pillow before opening the door, her two dogs surrounding her.

Percy Jackson stands at the entrance, a sheepish smile on his face. "Can I come in?" he asks, shifting from one foot to the other, slightly nervous of the automatons.

She nods briefly before stepping aside to let him through, Aurum and Argentum following her. "What are you doing here?" Reyna asks bluntly, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

"I don't want Jason's _villa_," he replies. Percy sees the confusion, and subtle relief in her eyes. "It just doesn't feel right," he explains, scratching the back of his head.

"I see," the Roman says simply, sitting down on a chair, and the two dogs stroll back to her bed, their ruby red eyes watching Percy carefully, as if waiting for their mistress' command to chew him up. "You may stay in the Fifth Cohort if you'd like."

"Thanks," the Greek replies, his eyes staring in the distance. The two praetors are silent, thinking about things they shouldn't be thinking about, especially with monsters stirring everywhere.

"You miss her, don't you?" Reyna asks him suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes darting back to the photos hidden under her pillow.

"Don't you miss him?" he says, looking at her with a pained expression. "Juno really has it out for us, doesn't she?"

Reyna shrugs, refusing to let the tears drop. "I don't know. Jason was Juno's champion, though." There it is again; Jason being a 'champion.' Percy's been hearing that said throughout Camp Jupiter, especially by the legionnaires of the Fifth Cohort. What does that even _mean_?

"Tell me about this Annabeth," she requests, trying to get her mind off of Jason. "Maybe talking about her will help you remember."

A kind of happiness that Reyna has rarely seen from Percy appears in his sea-green eyes as he smiles. "She was tough, smart, and called me a seaweed brain." He chuckles at the nickname. "She called me that because she said I wasn't too bright."

"I can relate to that," the dark-haired girl replied, chuckling slightly. "Jason was just like you; sometimes I think his brain might have traded places with a cloud."

The Greek is surprised at how different Reyna is when she's talking about Jason. Her face seems to brighten and she looks ten years younger. It's as if none of the camp's problems and worries were resting on her shoulders.

"What was Jason like?" Percy asks, glancing at where her dogs are laying down. He sees photos shoved under her pillow, and he grins, walking over to the hiding spot. "I'm guessing this is Jason?" The son of Poseidon studies the picture and finds a blonde-haired boy grinning as he shoved a piece of cake in Reyna's face.

"Yeah, that's Jason Grace for you. Always a prankster," the daughter of Bellona replies quietly, taking the photos from Percy's hand and flipping through them absently.

Looking at the barely concealed sadness in Reyna's eyes, he wonders how his own girlfriend is taking his disappearance back home, and how her bright grey eyes would light up when she finally sees him again.

* * *

**I don't think Reyna's _too _OOC, but...eh. She's allowed to show her emotions sometimes. I seem to be writing her weirdly lately, though. Ah well. **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
